


Trick-Or-Treat

by EmKayWho



Series: The Holiday 'Verse [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Halloween, Pete's World, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmKayWho/pseuds/EmKayWho
Summary: When the Doctor discovers that Halloween is a bit different in Pete's World, he concocts a little surprise for Rose and Tony Tyler!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Halloween treat!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related.

"What?! No trick-or-treating?! That's... That's... That is preposterous!" the Doctor exclaimed. Rose had just finished explaining to him that in Pete's World there was no trick-or-treating on Halloween. The conversation came about after her little brother Tony was dropped off at their place for the week while Jackie and Pete went on holiday for Pete's upcoming birthday. Upon arriving, the four year old had been thrilled to show his new favourite person, the Doctor, the pirate costume his mum had special made for him for Halloween. The Doctor had oohed and awed in all the right places (he had to admit, the costume was pretty fantastic) before asking if the lad was excited to go trick-or-treating that night. The boy's confusion at the question lead to the Doctor's own confusion. He immediately went to find Rose for clarification.

"You do realise trick-or-treating wasn't even that popular back in our home universe, yeah?" she asked, looking more amused than the Doctor cared for.

"But still!"

"I never even went as a kid."

The Doctor stared at her. "You what? You never went trick-or-treating as a kid? Why ever not?"

She shrugged. "Not many kids on the estate did. Wasn't safe."

"Oh," he replied, feeling thankful, not for the first time, that Rose know longer had to live that life. "So what would you do on Halloween?"

"When I was younger we would go to my cousin Mo's, she had a big fancy dress party every year. As I got older, I would go out with my mates to clubs or whatnot."

"So what's the plan for today then?" This was their first Halloween since being reunited and he'd been looking forward to dressing up with her and taking her brother around the neighbourhood. "Tony brought a costume."

She handed him a yellow flyer from her back pocket. "There's a fall festival at his school this afternoon. There'll be game booths, a few kiddie rides, and the people can dress up. I figured when that's done we could just come back here and let Tony pick a movie to watch. Which reminds me, we're out of popcorn. Do you think you could run to Tesco and grab some more while I get 'imself down for his nap? I want him to be rested up for later."

"Sure. Anything else while I'm out?"

"Nope, that's it. Ta," she responded, leaving him with a kiss on his cheek.

After gathering up his wallet and keys, the Doctor exited the flat and made his way down the hall towards the lift. Glancing at the various halloween decor that decorated the area, an idea struck him. With his most charming smile, the Doctor knocked on the nearest door.

* * *

 

"Did you have fun, little man?" Rose asked her brother as she and the Doctor lead him into the lift. They had just spent the past two hours at his school's festival and the little boy was bouncing with energy. She was a bit worried they would have a hard time getting him settled in for the evening.

"Yeah, it was super fun and all my friends liked my pirate costume!" he responded enthusiastically.

The Doctor chuckled. "Well of course they did. It's very realistic! And I should know, I met many pirates in my day."

Rose grinned at him. He looked pretty wonderful in his own "costume." Knowing that Rose was planning to wear a pink poodle skirt she'd found in a shop a few weeks ago, the Doctor had donned the brown pinstripe suit she'd bought him shortly after arriving in Pete's World, and slicked his hair back in a style very reminiscent of when he and Rose went to the Queen's Coronation in 1953. When she'd finished buttoning up the white blouse she'd paired with the skirt, he couldn't help the words that came out of him mouth. "You going my way, doll?" Rose thew her head back in mirth and promptly responded, "Is there any other way to go, Daddy-O?" The fact that Tony was waiting for them in the sitting room was the only thing that stopped the snog session that followed from going any farther.

"Did you decided on a movie for us to watch?" Rose mentioned as the lift arrived at their floor.

"I was thinking maybe Toy Story," he answered.

"Good choice!" the Doctor proclaimed. "But first, I have a little surprise for you and your sister!"

Rose frowned. "What surprise?"

The Doctor picked up to pumpkin shaped buckets that were waiting for them by the lift doors and handed one to Rose and the other to Tony. "Well, it has come to my attention that the Tyler kids have never gone trick-or-treating and that is something that needed rectifying immediately." With a wink, he knocked on the door to the flat closest to the lift. An elderly woman named Lois, if Rose remembered correctly, opened the door and smiled at them expectantly.

"What's going on?" he little pirate questioned warily.

"Come on then, Rose! You know what to say!"

Rose felt tears prickle her eyes in appreciation for the amazing man standing next to her. Would he never cease to stop surprising her? Clearing her throat, she looked to the older woman and said, "Trick-or-treat!"

Lois tittered with joy as she picked up a large bowl filled with candy and deposited several pieces in both Rose and Tony's buckets. "Oh, my! Look how sweet you both are! A handsome pirate and a beautiful girl who's dressed like a girl from the fifties! What a delight!"

Tony stared at the goodies he'd been given in awe. "Wow! Thank you so much!"

"You are so very welcome!"

"Wait a second," Rose said as the Doctor lead them to the next door. "Did you get everyone to do this for us?"

"Just the people on our floor. It took a bit of convincing since none of them are familiar with the Halloween tradition, but given time they were all on board. If I'd thought of it sooner I would have got the whole building!"

She shook her head in wonder before pulling him down for a kiss. "Have I mentioned lately how much I love you?" she asked, her lips brushing his.

He grinned brightly. "Oh, yes! But, for the record, I love you too."

"Come on, guys!" Tony injected as he knocked on the door in front of them. "It's my turn this time!"

Pulling away from their embrace, the Doctor and Rose smiled down at the boy.

"Trick-or-treat!"


End file.
